Blizzard
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Kuai Liang finally has a disciple to be proud of in the form of Meixing, Frost's twin sister. Although everyone falls on the first try, Sub-Zero has found his second student to be worthy of the Ways of the Lin Kuei. Be prepared 'Special Forces', here comes Sub-Zero's 'Kombat Kid', Blizzard.


**Mortal Kombat: Blizzard**

**Chapter 1: Kuai Liang's Disciple**

Hello there. Welcome to the Lin Kuei Temple. You have caught me at a bad time. I am about to make my leave to the 'Special Forces'. I apologize if my introduction is brief, but I will make time and tell you a story. Please, do not turn away. I may look like my sister, but I am not. I am warm and welcoming to you. I am Meixing. You can call me Blizzard.

Because of Frost, not everyone is very keen on putting trust into the disciples of my clan. While I am sure it took more than one attempt to invent the wheel, I can see the guilt in Grand Master's eyes as he put his hands on my shoulders. He said I was the disciple that he should have had. It pains me to see the memories I had with Frost are not forgotten

Such wasted potential. Now here I am making my leave of the temple to do my part to help protect Earthrealm. If you put my sister and I side by side, we would probably kill each other though I would take no pleasure in it. The differences are minor at best. I have white and silver hair instead of light blue. My eyes are white, while Frost's are blue.

"You are more befitting of that attire than her," said Grand Master,

"Frost would never go down the path I have chosen," I replied back,

"You chose your path willingly, I am proud of you," he said unto me,

"Go...serve Earthrealm well...Blizzard," said Grand Master as his parting words, I bowed for the last time and made my leave. If I have to do so, I will even protect Grand Master from himself. My sister's old outfit is now mine. On an amusing note, my hips and thighs are slightly bigger than Frost's as is my chest. Maybe that is why Frost wants to kill me?

I went down to the village below where I was to meet the envoy. I sat down at a tavern for a cup of tea. As I took off my mask and placed it on the table, I heard the boots of someone coming up to my table, "Looks like the second try for the Lin Kuei was more successful," I looked up to see a woman older than me, but one with the utmost authority.

"As one would say: 'Rome wasn't built in a day'...General Blade," I replied, and offered the general a seat and some tea. People at the tavern looked at me with a mild neglect. I shrugged it off, and focused at the matter at hand. I have been offered to join others like me: Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi, and Kung-Jin. A very special group.

"How do I know you'll not endanger the other members?" the general asked,

"Because I am putting reasoning before violence," I said, and sipped my tea

General Blade smiled, "Well then, here's hoping you get along with others,"

**Character Profile: **

Name: Meixing

Alias: 'Blizzard'

Voice-Actor: Janet Varney

Species: Human

Resides: Earthrealm

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Silver-White

Eyes: White (no pupils or irises)

Affiliation: Lin Kuei

Fighting Style: Lion Style Kung-Fu, Shuangshou Jian

Weapon: Shuangshou Jian (two-handed jian)

Appearance: Frost's wiser twin sister, she has silver-white hair in the same boyish style as Frost and eyes as white as fresh fallen snow. Slightly more buxom in the hips and more shapely in the thighs as well as having a slightly larger chest, Blizzard is considered the more fairer one to Frost. Unlike Frost, Blizzard puts reason before going into a fight

**Outfits: **

'Standard': Frost's leather outfit and steel mask from 'Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance' with shoulder, elbow, and forearm armor of lacquered leather and steel. After his failure with Frost, Meixing was given the old outfit. The forearm guards have three shark fin-shaped blades to defend herself from blades, and give her an extra weapon in which to kill

'Snow Lion': She wears a Mongolian leather-fur hat with a horse tail, white fox tails, and a neck cover with a blued steel half-mask. She wears a long-sleeve top, and three-plate lamellar shoulder guards. She wears lamellar armor, armguards, and armor laps in the front and rear with white fur lining. Dark pants with greaves and leather boots finish it off

**Powers and Abilities: **

As she is trained by the Lin Kuei, she is a cryomancer. She has more control over both herself and her powers than Frost. Her sound mind made training a joy for Grandmaster Kuai Liang. She is also trained in Lion Kung-Fu and carries a shuangshou jian as a weapon of choice as she prefers her battles up close to utilize her strength and her grace.

**Signature Moves:**

Arctic Spike: She freezes her opponent's head, and launches her blades between the eyes. She uses her boots to kick the blades in further until they go out the back of the skull. She then pulls out her longsword while leaping into the air with a midair tuck, landing on her feet behind her opponent, hitting them in the back of the head, breaking the ice

Frostbite: Blizzard freezes her opponent's hands and forearms together. She runs and dives forward with a midair rotation and her sword forward to stick into her opponent's chest. She then freezes her hands leaving claw-shaped spike in their chest, and finishes the move off with a back handspring kick under the chin while pushing off with her feet.

**Fatalities:**

Frozen Meat: Blizzard freezes her opponent in place. She starts by chopping off her opponent's head. As the head flies up in the air, Blizzard uses her two-handed jian to slice off her opponent's arms and legs. After that, she slices her blade through the chest and belly. The body falls to the ground in steak-like slices, and catches the head on her sword.

Snow Storm: Blizzard uses her powers and her sword, she lifts her opponent in the air in a tornado of snow. As her opponent screams, she spins the winds faster and faster until the opponent is ripped in half across the belly and the opponent's arms and legs separate go flying in all directions. The limbs rain down with the head falling last near her boot.

**Victory Poses:**

Honorable Assassin: Blizzard sticks her blade in the ground tip first. With a fist in hand and eyes closed, she bows to the screen and opens her eyes

Allied Executioner: Blizzard forms an ice sculpture of the boss, and chops off the head with a 'HAI!'. She leaps off the stump of the neck with a midair tuck, and lands on her feet, crouching with her weight on her left leg, her right hand in a fist with her first and middle fingers up, and her sword held behind her as the sculpture shatters behind her

Until We Meet Again: Blizzard walks away from the finished battle, and looks back giving a two-finger salute before disappearing in a puff of powdered snow.

**Interactions:**

Winter Warrior: Blizzard meditates with her sword stuck in the ice blade first while snow blows sideways. She opens her eyes, and stands up from the snowy ground and picks up her sword. Her fighting stance is similar to Frost's, and says her part. After her opponent speaks, she will sheathe her longsword, taking up a Lion Style stance ready for a fight

Poetry in Motion: With the clopping sound of her boots and sway of her hips, Blizzard walks up to the area where the fight will take place. She takes a stance, holding her sword with both hands the blade pointed up, and slightly at an angle with eyes on her opponent. After her opponent speaks, she moves the blade so the tip is pointed at her opponent

Winter's Arrival: Blizzard kneels down to pick a flower from the ground. She turns to look behind her, and stands up as her opponent enters the fighting area with the flower in the grip of her thumb and first finger, and says her part. After her opponent speaks, she uses her powers and the flower freezes in her vice, blowing away in the wind as icy dust.

**Blizzard:**

Blizzard: We must not fight

Blizzard: A test of skill will prove yourself

Blizzard: Then fight we must

* * *

Blizzard: I wish I could've saved Frost

Blizzard: There's still hope for her, Sister

Blizzard: Will she want to change is the question

* * *

Blizzard: Who was your first kill?

Blizzard: Tanya, why do you ask?

Blizzard: Mileena must not have been pleased

* * *

Blizzard: Nice sword

Blizzard: Cute outfit

Blizzard: Let's call this a friendly spar

* * *

**Jacqui Briggs**

Jacqui: Hey there, Snow White

Blizzard: I still cannot find Seven Dwarves

Jacqui: Try looking in the Yellow Pages

* * *

Jacqui: So you and Frost were sisters?

Blizzard: She was not easy to get along with

Jacqui: Toxic relationships are a bitch

* * *

Blizzard: I call this friendly sparring

Jacqui: Wanna get some ice cream afterwards?

Blizzard: I am curious about that...

* * *

Blizzard: I am not Frost, Jacqui

Jacqui: Yeah, you don't fit the phrase 'Cold Hard Bitch'

Blizzard: I'm quite warm if you get to know me

* * *

**Erron Black:**

Erron: Howdy, Blueberry Cobbler

Blizzard: Is that your idea of a compliment?

Erron: The best kind on a cold winter day...

* * *

Erron: It's nothing personal, Snow-Queen

Blizzard: Firearms are for cowards

Erron: Now you just made it personal

* * *

Blizzard: You are not fit for the cold

Erron: Come warm me up, Sweetie-Pie

Blizzard: You are as cold as the steel of my blade

* * *

Blizzard: The bounty hunter...

Erron: You any good with those blades?

Blizzard: Test me and find out...

* * *

**Frost:**

Frost: I hate everything about you, Blizzard!

Blizzard: Hate is a strong word, sister.

Frost: I have the strength to back it up!

* * *

Frost: I've been looking forward to this!

Blizzard: Would you say it is destiny, Frost?

Frost: No...I call it taking out the trash!

* * *

Blizzard: How could you do this to yourself?

Frost: I'm better than you in every way!

Blizzard: It saddens me to see what you've become

* * *

Blizzard: I still love you, Frost

Frost: Your words are wasted and weak!

Blizzard: Love for your family is unconditional

* * *

**Cassie Cage**:

Cassie: Gotta favorite ice cream flavor?

Blizzard: I have yet to decide

Cassie: For you, I'd pick cookie dough

* * *

Cassie: So you're Frost's...older sister?

Blizzard: Is it difficult to find the difference?

Cassie: No, you're way less of a bitch

* * *

Blizzard: I can teach you a few things...

Cassie: How to rock the curvy look?

Blizzard: There is muscle in these curves

* * *

Blizzard: So you're the one who defeated Shinnok?

Cassie: And you're the heir to the Lin-Kuei?

Blizzard: Let us honor our families with Kombat

* * *

**Kung Lao:**

Kung Lao: Well, well, a female Lin-Kuei?

Blizzard: You can call me 'Blizzard'

Kung Lao: Can I call you 'Beautiful'?

* * *

Kung Lao: I'm not one to hit a lady

Blizzard: Do you look down on me?

Kung Lao: No, they just hit back harder

* * *

Blizzard: Show me you skills, Shaolin

Kung Lao: Show me your worthy of the Lin-Kuei

Blizzard: As you wish, Kung Lao...

* * *

Blizzard: So you and Liu Kang are friends?

Kung Lao: I would wish the same for you and Frost

Blizzard: So would I...

* * *

**Johnny Cage:**

Johnny Cage: Damn you gotta big-

Blizzard: Don't say it...

Johnny Cage: I was gonna say heart

* * *

Johnny Cage: Don't give me the cold shoulder

Blizzard: How about dislocated or broken?

Johnny Cage: Oh...decisions, decisions

* * *

Blizzard: The actor...

Johnny Cage: There's more to me that meets the eye

Blizzard: Show me

* * *

Blizzard: I have never been to a cinema

Johnny Cage: What kind of childhood did you have?

Blizzard: One trained in the ancient ways

* * *

**Jade:**

Jade: A Lin Kuei in Kitana's court?

Blizzard: Sounds like an epic story

Jade: Then let us put pen to paper

* * *

Jade: What's your favorite food?

Blizzard: Salt and pepper spareribs over rice, why?

Jade: That says a lot about you

* * *

Blizzard: You would make a great Lin Kuei

Jade: Sub-Zero feels the same way

Blizzard: I give you praise, now show me skill

* * *

Blizzard: Ready for a workout?

Jade: your sword against my bo staff,

Blizzard: I would call it a fair fight

* * *

**Princess Kitana**

Kitana: You have a sage's wisdom

Blizzard: And you a warrior's heart

Kitana: Sub-Zero has taught you well

* * *

Kitana: Are you worthy of the Lin Kuei?

Blizzard: Are you worthy to be Kahn?

Kitana: Let our kombat test our skills

* * *

Blizzard: From Princess to Kahn

Kitana: From student to heir

Blizzard: Titles are not given, they are earned

* * *

Blizzard: You have earned Outworld's devotion?

Kitana: Why do you ponder such a thing?

Blizzard: Will they still stand by you if you fall?

* * *

**Skarlet:**

Skarlet: Have you seen your master cry?

Blizzard: Why do you raise such a question?

Skarlet: He will weep for the loss of his heir

* * *

Skarlet: Does your blood run cold?

Blizzard: Yours will run down my blade

Skarlet: Oh? Made your blood boil, did I?

* * *

Blizzard: Blood magic has tainted you

Skarlet: It gives me power, Blizzard

Blizzard: Power is a slow-acting poison

* * *

Blizzard: Have you learned nothing from Reiko?

Skarlet: I exceed him in every way

Blizzard: As a lemming, you are provided with a cliff

* * *

**Scorpion:**

Scorpion: You must answer for Frost

Blizzard: Really? For what crime?

Scorpion: Tainting your clan's honor

* * *

Scorpion: Show me your skills, Blizzard...

Blizzard: For more training, Grandmaster?

Scorpion: To see why Kuai Liang values you

* * *

Blizzard: I often prefer reasoning before battle

Scorpion: Some ears are deaf to reasoning

Blizzard: Then death is a release, not a punishment

* * *

Blizzard: A word is as sharp as a blade

Scorpion: Be careful, a word's wounds can cut deep

Blizzard: I do enjoy conversing with you, Hanzo

* * *

**Sub-Zero:**

Sub-Zero: This is your final test, Meixing

Blizzard: I would not want it any other way

Sub-Zero: Face me, and prove yourself worthy

* * *

Sub-Zero: What have I always taught you?

Blizzard: Like snow, be gentle. In battle, be strong

Sub-Zero: Show me cold fury, Blizzard

* * *

Blizzard: Another sparring session, Grandmaster?

Sub-Zero: Are you enjoying these battles?

Blizzard: As you say: "you don't work, you don't eat"

* * *

Blizzard: Some tea for afters?

Sub-Zero: Do not distract yourself from your training

Blizzard: Not even if it's jasmine?

* * *

**Sonya Blade:**

Sonya: Wow, long legs and curvy thighs

Blizzard: Jealous, General Blade?

Sonya: More ass for me to plant you on!

* * *

Sonya: Nice sword, Blizzard

Blizzard: This sword can cut through bullets

Sonya: This I gotta see

* * *

Blizzard: Where's Takahashi Takeda?

Sonya: You'll have to get past Jacqui first

Blizzard: I merely wish to train with him

* * *

Blizzard: You're quite young for a general

Sonya: I'm not the type to sit around giving orders

Blizzard: Those from the past smile upon you

* * *

**Sindel:**

Sindel: Kneel before me, Lin Kuei

Blizzard: You'll have to break my legs first

Sindel: What a fabulous idea

* * *

Sindel: Serve me and be rewarded

Blizzard: By all the Gods, I refuse

Sindel: A shame that such beauty must die

* * *

Blizzard: An empress without a throne

Sindel: You'll be a Lin Kuei without a head

Blizzard: Empty threats on wasted breath

* * *

Blizzard: Kitana is the Kahn now

Sindel: You defend that pathetic little whelp?

Blizzard: Against you? Without hesitation

* * *

**Kabal:**

Kabal: I prefer your younger sister

Blizzard: I really question your taste in women

Kabal: What can I say? I like 'em rough

* * *

Kabal: That sword won't touch me, Blizzard

Blizzard: Can your boast back up your blades?

Kabal: You bet your sweet ass they can

* * *

Blizzard: A Black Dragon

Kabal: The Lin Kuei Cougar, meow

Blizzard: You will not enjoy this Kabal

* * *

Blizzard: Something on your mind, Kabal?

Kabal: You in a bikini, Snow Cat

Blizzard: Why do I even bother with you?

* * *

**Kano:**

Kano: I should have you meet Kira

Blizzard: Met her. Split her in two down the skull

Kano: That's how you move up the ladder

* * *

Kano: The Black Dragon can use you, Luv

Blizzard: I'd rather slit my own throat

Kano: I'll save you the trouble, Snowy

* * *

Blizzard: Cut off the snake's head, the body dies

Kano: Think I haven't heard that one before?

Blizzard: I know. That's why I'm taking yours

* * *

Blizzard: No mercy from the edge of the blade

Kano: Them's Black Dragon words, Blizzie

Blizzard: That's why you will receive none

* * *

**(Author's Note: There will be more interactions as I update this.)**


End file.
